It is often difficult and time consuming to service or verify proper operation of electronic equipment having a large number of circuit adjustments, many of which may be made by means of external controls and switches. For example, a wrong switch setting may result in erroneous operation or indications that give the appearance of other malfunction. In particular, it is desirable to frequently verify proper operation of test and measurement instruments, such as oscilloscopes, and it is essential that the multitude of front panel switches be set correctly and operate properly. Heretofore, such servicing and verification have been achieved by a skilled technician using a lengthy checkout procedure.